SKYKIT'S QUEST!
by Skystarcat
Summary: a mysterius kit named SKYKIT is born! theres a prophecy and shes destined too save the clan... will she be able too do it? GOOD REVEIWS PLS
1. chapter 1: SKYKIT!

It was one new leaf morning and Skykit, a cat, walked out of den. she was brown and black she looked like TIGERSTAR (the best cat in warriors!) but her eyes were red.

She was reallt BORED.

She went over 2 the freshkill pile. she took mouse and ate it.

MEANWHILE.

Grayfur, the clan deputy! was fighting some riverclans! But then, he DIED!

BACK AT CAMP

Skykit was playing with Snowkit, Zleafkit and Rainkit. But then she got tired and it was night, so she slept.

After sleeping, she got up in the next morning. Then she noticed, there was a weird smell that smelled weird, and really bad!

"EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!11" skykit yelled, putting her paw on her nose. "It stinks" then she noticed the smell was coming from dead cat in the middle of camp. There was maggots crawling threw the fur and you could see the bone and there was rotting flesh. a bunch of cats were group around it.

"Ewww, why would you keep that thing in camp!" Skykit mewed disgustedingly.

The other cats looked over at her mean."Were sitting a vigil for him, and you can go die in the dark forest, because YOU DIDNT EVEN BOTHER TO COME. :(" a cat said, chewing on the dead cats tail.

Skykit walked over to and noticed it was GRAYFUR!(the deputy lol)"

"OMG." skykit lolled. "I didnt even realize that at all."

so she catted back inti the nursery in humiliatedness and shame. in her nursery she fell asleep.

In her dreams... A Starclan Appeared! It was grayfur, the gross dead cat.

Oh no, thought skykit. What if he punishes me and makes me go in the dark forest?

"Im not going to punish you and make you go in the dark forest." grayfur meoqwd. "ok that's good Greyfur." Skykit said happily.

"Wtf Skykit, I'm Grayfur not Greyfur" said Grayfur-not-greyfur..

"k" said Skykit.

"now. I have a prophecy, so pay attention. The prophecy is: The sky will snow peace on the clans." and grayfur left.

She walk dot back into the clan.

"Hey Skykit, com over here" said a cat. It was snowkit, another kitt who had snow fur.

Skykit walked over to Snowkit. "What you want." asked Skykat. "im bored" he sayed.

"lets LEAVE THE CAMP!" Skykit said.

"but well get in trouble!" snowkit protesteded.

"Oh lol, no 1 will even know." Snowkit mewewed.

So they luft the camp!

But then... "MWAHAHAHA" a cat evilled and junped out at them! It was...!


	2. chapter 2: skykit becomes apprentice!

**chapter 2 of skykits quest! good reveiws pls**

IT WAS... BLOODFANG (shadow clan cat lol)!

"Noooo" noed skykit and jumped out of the way! Bloodfang got really mad and pounced over 2 the kits.

"Dis is shadow clan territory." lol'd Bludfang while chewing on a blood flavored mouse that tasted like blood.

The kits leaped tords him

But then, Bloodfang instantly DIED WITHOUT THEM TOUCHING HIM! 4 No reason!

"Well ok then." said Snowkit and they went back into le camp.

~ MEENWHILE! ~

"Hahaha, just as planned!" a misterious cat catted evilly as he went out from behind a tree. I killed Bloodfang whith my DARKFOREST POWERS and I'm gonna kill more cats 2!"

~ BACK AT THE CLAN ~

Skykit woke up she had an idea. She wold find out wut ihappened to bloodfang.

But then she saw 2 annoying little kits, leaf kit and rainkit, come up 2 her. "HIII" they mewed. "

hi " sad skykit.

Sky went out of her nest and into camp.

leader was standing on the rock and was making one if his stupid boring announcementments.

"and so bla bla bla is becoming an elder, bla bla bla" boringed leaderstar boringly. "bla bla bla SKYKIT YOURE BECOMING AN APPRENTICE NOW."

""OMG" shykit happied and jumped onto the tall meeting rock in one leap!

"From now on, you'll be known as... SKYPAW." Meowed Stonestar. "Your mento is Lightpelt.

Skypaw went and touched noses with lightpelt. he was a brown cat with big yellow eyes and sharp claws.

The clan meowed for her. "SKYPAW SKYPAW SKYPAW" they yelled.

Skypaw and Lightpelt went into the woods, to explore the territory. But Skykit already saw it when she went out before, so sje knew most of it.

But then, there was A LONER CAT!

The loner cat had long black fur, and he looked like a cat.

"Go away!" said Skypaw hissing. The loner cat cat got scared and ran away.

Lightpelt was happy at skypaw for chasing him away.

They went back to camp. "I SCARED AWAY A LONER CAT!" skypaw happyed. Everyone was happy! There were celebration partys.

After celebrateding, skypaw got tired and went to asleep.


	3. chapter 3: Lightpelt Dies!

THE NEXT DAY!

THE NEXT DAY!

Skykit woked up, and walked outside.

"hello skypaw." lightpelt said. "theres kittypets on the territory were going to chase them OUT!"

"ok" said skypaw while playing with her claws. so they went Outside. there was a fat kittypet eating a foood near the edge of the territory. "i say! who are you?" he said.

"YOU ARE ON MY TERITORY!" skypaw gargled.

"oh kk." the cat said and walked away.

"noT sO faST!" yowled lightpelt and jumped awesomely over the treas and infront of the kittypet. "you are a trespaser. you must be SPYING ON US!1 lightpelt clawed him in the face. the kittypet was very fast even though he was fat. he ran away.

"STUPID FOXDUNG FACE!" skykit meoyelled. but it was too LATE! the kittypet was GONE!

"oh well" said cat and they both went back home but just out of nowhere the black loner cat from before teleported in front of them and took lightpelt and disappeared!0

"NOOOOOO THEY GOT LIGHTPELT!" all the cats said.

sky paw walked foreward. "ill save litepelt"

"YAAAAAY!" all the cats said!

skypaw ran off to the houses.

there were a bunch of houses with kittypets so she went to one. she walked into a house. there was a yellow and black cat with yellow and black fur there. "hi" he said.

"hello i am skypaw. i need your help." said skypaw.

"what do you need?" the yellow and black cat said.

"do you know where theres a fluffy black cat?" she asked.

"OH iknow him." said cat.

"can u take me 2 him?" said sky paw. "sure said the cat. they walked over to a place with lots of trash cans and dumpsters and trash cans. there was a hole behind a trash can. she walked into it. Everywhere was a bunchof food. it was all sugar twoleg food. around the food was plastic rappers. the cat was sitting on a big pile of food eating cake.

"DIE YOU PIES OF FOXDUNG!" yelled skykit loudly. she had sharp claws that were as long as sords.

"HAHAHA I KILLED LIGHTPELT! NOW YOUR NEVER GETTING HIM BACK!" said the cat!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yowled skypaw. it sounded like when your standing by a road and the ambulanse passes you and theres a loud siren with little kids and cats and dogs screaming nearby and a big bom exploading and everything goes on fire. thats how loud it was. even starclan could hear it.

then they started fihting! skypaw used her SHARP CLAWS to slice the loner cat in half.

The cat died.

"You kiiiiiilled meeee :(" said the dead cat sadly as he floated off to the dark forest.

skypaw and the kittypet from before had a party because the kittypet hated the rogue cat anyway.

"Do you want to join my clan?" skypaw asked the kitty pet.

"Yes" he said.

"Ok" so they went off to the clan camp where all the cats were.

"I KILLED THE EVIL CAT but lightpelt died also :( " said skypaw to all the cats. "also this cats going to join the clan.

The cat was named Yellowfur because on his yellow fur.

Then all the cats celebrated for the whole night! And skypaw was made a warrior called skypelt!


	4. chapter 4: Lightpelt is back! but a kit

IN THE MORNING!

"EVERYONE BLUETAIL IS HAVING A KITS!1" yelped medcat loudly.

skypelt went to see her and so did some other cats too but the other cats arent really important.

she was having kits.

one of them was short fur with gray and gray stripes. another was fluffy and white and sort of creepy looking. but the thirdone looked JUST LIKE LIGHTPELT! so she named him lightkit! the other ones were stripekit and windkit.

"YAYYYY" yelled everyone.

"CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLS" mewled stonestar. "RAINKIT AND LEAFKIT ARE APPRENTICEING NOW"

all the cats gathred around the clan. leafkitt and rinkit meowed happily. they were both orange cats.

"RAINKIT YOUR MENTOR IS DARKCLAW" rain kit walked over to her mentor.

AND LEAFKIT YOUR MENTOR ISSSSSS... SKYPELT!"

Leafpaw walked over to skypelt! Skypelt was happy she had apprentice!

they went out into the forest. skypelt was explaining to leafpaw about how to catch mice.

"and so then you- WHAT IN THE DARK FOREST IS THAT?" she catted. there was a big exphlosion! like someone had put a big bom in the camp!

they ran back to camp.

there was a bunch of cat blood and guts everywhere and fur too.

BLUETAIL HAD EXPLOSIONED!

all the cats who liked bluetail were sad which was actually no one because she was annoying everyone was happy and there were parties in the clans.

"lolololololol" lolled a cat. noone knew who it was. "i gave bluetail a mouse but it wasn't actually a mouse it was really a bom!" then the misterious cat disappeared!

everyone wondered who it was. they got tired of wondering though so they just went to sleep.

suddenly litekit went over to skypelt when everyone else was sleep.

"I AM ACTUALLY LIGHTPELT REINCARNATED AS A KIT" said lightkit in a adult cat voice that wasn't his. "BUT THE CAT THAT KILLED ME IS ESCAPED FROM THE DARK FOREST! YOU NEED TO KILL HIM AGAIN!" he said. his eyes were glowing. but then he stopped glowing because it wasn't actually him saying all that stuff.

"how did I get here." he said in a high pitched kit voice then ran away.

"OH NOOOO!" skypelt said. "I NEED TO KILL THE CAT!"


	5. chapter 5: OMG SKYPELT DIES! not really

**OMG GUYS stop leaving bad reviews! you just arent as good at fanfictioning as i am lololol. also to the third review guy what do you mean by wrong formatting?**

skypelt went on a quest to find the evil cat. he had become even more strong because he was a dark forest cat noweven though she killed him. which basically meant she made him stronger. oh well.

she got leafpaw and yellowfur and lightkit to come with her.

as she got to the place where the cat was before... THERE WAS A BIG EXPLOSION! it made all the cats fly away. skypelt was hurting.

"HAHAHA!" gargled the evil cat! he ran away.

"OUCH" said all the cats. they almost got explosioned.

The fur on the side of yellowfurs face had gotten blown off.

"Noooo yellofur!" everyone said. it was like briteheart (character from real warrior cats books!) and the dog but with more explosions.

but yellowfur was ok tho, all he did was lose his face fur. it didnt hurt him.

but the thing was... SKYPELT WAS DEAD!

IN STARCLAN...

skypelt was in starclan.

"WHAT HAPPENED" she yelled. then she realized she was in starclan. she walked around for a while and saw some random dead cats. they were really boring. then she saw bluestar (she was leader of thunderclan remember?)

she went up to bluestar.

"i am sick of being dead. being dead sucks" she said.

"Ok then... I will make you... ALIVE!" bluestar said and she used her starclan magic to make skypelt alive again.

BACK IN THE FOREST!

All the cats were sad about Skypelt dying.

Suddenly, skypelt dropped awesomely from the sky!

"YAYYYYYY" said yellowfur and lenfpaw and lighgkit.

so they had parties and celebrate! and they invited all the clans tooo! but eventualy everyone had too much catnip and they got drunk and passed out even the kits.

that nite skypelt had a dream! but it wasnt really important though. it was about like killing mice or something. (AN: why do the cats in warriors think every single dream is a prophecy? its rly weird actually) so she just went back to sleep.


	6. chapter 6: BACK TO THE CLANS!

the cats on quest wenT back to the forest.

there was dark and it felt evil like someone was going to jump out and kill them. skypelt was scared because someone was going to jump out and kill them.

Out jumped a FOX!

The fox was big and red like blood with a long black tail that was blacker than the shadows. his claws were as longer than a cat and he had really sharp fangs as big as knives.

"KILL THE FOX" yelled skypelt and she attacked it! then the other cats did too! they all fought and fought and there was lots of blood and claws and then the fox was dead.

"YAYYYY!" said all the clan cats coming out from the trees. "You killed the fox! it was going to eat all of us! but the deputy died so skypelt YOUR THE NEW DEPUTY!" said the leader.

skypelt walked over to the freshkill pile. windkit, the creepy kit, was there. he was alone because everyone thought he was creepy. HATE THE CREEPY KIT. HATE.

skypelt kicked windkit. he fell over and mewed like a little kit. everyone laughed at him.

meanwhile a cat named redpaw was being made a warrior. redpaw was red with black stripes and brown eyes. his mentor nightfur was becoming a elder.

"REDPAW YOU ARE NOW REDSTRIPE!" said the the clan leader announcedly

"REDSTRIPE REDSTRIPE" catted everybody.

then everyone went out on a patrol. there was skypelt cloudheart rainpaw darkclaw and redstripe.

then... A BUNCH OF ROGUES JUMPED OUT!

they attacked because they were actually part of the evil cats new clan he was making but no one actually knew about it except for the cats in it.

skypelt kicked a bunch of rouge cats in the face and they died.

darkclaw and cloudheart died but noone really cared because they werent important.

"DIE" said skypelt and she slashed all the other cats with her claws.

they all died.

MEANWHILE!

yellowfur was sitting in the camp.

he was eating food.

suddenly the clan leader dropped out of a tree and scratched him!

"WHAT WAS THAT STUPID FOXDUNG FACE!1" YELLOWFUR SCReamed really loud.

"HAHAHA" the clan leader laughed evil. "I AM ACTUALLY...!"


End file.
